Hiccups
by silver-knows-not
Summary: Jane gets the hiccups. How ever will they be stopped? One-shot. Rizzles.


_Alright, here's a short fluffy one for y'all. This is my second fic ever! Yeah! Another prompt from tumblr. Jane has the hiccups. How ever will they be stopped? ;)_

* * *

*R&I*

* * *

It was one of those challenges you just _don't_ turn down. They'd grabbed for their water bottles simultaneously, and in a moment of sibling rivalry sealed with daring eye contact, a race was born.

Naturally, Jane came out the victor, draining the contents of the bottle seconds before her brother- who in turn ended up soaking his shirt as his own plastic bottle seemed to have had other plans.

But her playful mockeries of her now-drenched brother were cut abruptly short convulsion, a heaving of her chest. Ignoring sudden burst, she shook her head and readied her next comment.

"Next time you might as w- _HIC!"_ The unpleasant upheaval of her chest cut her words, but she tried again, "You should ju- _HIC!"_

Frankie smirked, "Karma, Janie."

"Shut up, it's just- _HIC._ Goddammit," she held her hand over her chest, as if she could control it. "How do you get- _HIC_ -rid of them again?"

Her brother merely shook his head, and held his hands up, "Woah, woah... I'm not helping you. Figure it out yourself, champ."

As he left the bullpen, she slumped into her chair, and muttered, "Fine, I- _HIC."_

* * *

*R&I*

* * *

Twenty minutes later and her hiccups still had not subsided. It was really becoming a problem. The other detectives she didn't work with on a regular basis with giving her glares as if she was doing it on purpose.

"Have you tried drinking water upside-down?" Frost asked, offering to help in any way he could.

Feeling about as ridiculous, Jane tried it, only to hiccup the exact second she brought the water bottle to her lips. The end result was a mixture of wild coughs and violent hiccups interspersed in random intervals.

"I'm gonna be stuck like th- _HIC!_ " she growled at herself, "Never mind."

* * *

*R&I*

* * *

When Korsak returned from lunch, he noticed the sharp noise before he even entered the room. Upon running into Frankie and his wet shirt an hour earlier, he was able to put two and two together.

"Hiccups?"

"Gosh, what g- _HIC-_ ugh. What gave it away?" Her sarcasm was foiled by her condition. It falls flat, missing its mark entirely.

"C'mon, I think I know how to fix it."

Ready to try just about anything, Jane followed Korsak into the Division One Café. What she did not expect was her mother to hand her a spoon piled high with sugar.

"How's this gonna st- _HIC!_ You know what?" she aggressively shoved the spoon in her mouth, forcing herself to swallow the grainy lump of sugar.

She felt their eyes on her. Oh, the pressure to stop something completely out of her control. She clenched her hands into fists and counted out the seconds, feeling better and better with each passing moment.

"I think they're go- _HIC!_ " her scowl returned with full force. "Are you kidding me?"

Frost and Korsak exchanged amused looks. "Spoke too soon."

Her mother took the spoon back, and lectured her with it, "Maybe next time you'll think twice before making fun of your brother."

"This is not the time, M- _HIC._ Come _on!_ " she exclaimed.

"Let's go see Dr. Isles," Frost suggested.

It was the best suggestion Jane had heard all day.

* * *

*R&I*

* * *

Maura was in her office perusing her favorite shoe store's online collection when the trio of detectives came knocking. She'd heard Jane's hiccups all the way from the elevator, and knew it was only a matter of time before the only logical thing the three knew to do next was to come to her.

She had the perfect idea.

"Hey doc," Frost said, motioning over to a royally pissed-off looking Jane Rizzoli, "know any cures for the hiccups."

"Cures? For repeated myclonic jerks of the diaphragm?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so."

Maura stood up and motioned them into her office, smiling a little as Jane seemed to be furious with her own body.

"There are a number of what they call 'home remedies,' though few of scientifically proved to be effective one hundred percent of the time... Have you tried swallowing something sweet?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah, like five minutes ag- _HIC!_ "

Korsak let out a chuckle. Jane truly was an amusing sight. Flustered and angry all because of an annoying case of the hiccups.

"Hmm," the doctor said, searing her memory for another remedy. "How about drinking water while in an upside-down position."

"Tried that- _HIC-_ too."

Frost stifled a laugh so hard a snort came out, prompting Korsak to give into the obvious humor.

"Oh, so this is funny- _HIC!"_

Frost and Korsak, unable to hold it in anymore, broke out into laughter.

"Yeah," Korsak wheezed, "it is, Rizzoli."

"It's not- _HIC-_ funny! How do I make it stop?!"

"Oh man," Frost said, trying to catch his breath. "What if it goes on forever?"

Maura took advantage of Jane's distraction. She recalled long ago something she picked up in a magazine article or electronic webpage.

 _Surprise her._

 _Something completely out of the blue._

 _It absolutely_ must _take her breath away._

"This isn't funny you gu- _HIC!"_

At this point, Frost and Korsak were doubled over, laughing hard. Red in the face, the both of them. And with each humiliating second, Jane seemed to grow more and more distressed.

Maura paused to think for only a second before carrying through with her plan.

"Jane?"

The brunette spun around, fast and angry, and probably unaware who had called her name. But that didn't matter. Not at all.

Maura acted quickly so not to lose her nerve.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips ever so gently against Jane's, surprised at her body's reaction to such a innocent, chaste kiss.

As the background laughter died down, she pulled back and searched Jane's confused features for any sense of... well, _anything._

"Oh," Korsak said, clearing his throat. "I think I forgot my, uh..." he trailed off as he quickly made his way out of his office trailed by a rather amused-looking Frost.

Nerves gripped the doctor as she suddenly realized that maybe kissing Jane wasn't the best idea.

"Um... was that okay?" she asked in a small voice.

A smile pulled at the corners of Jane's mouth as she appeared to be counting out the seconds, "Hey! I think it wo- _HIC!"_

 _Dammit._

"I'm sorry. I really thought that would work."

"You know what?" Jane asked, moving her hands to rest at the doctor's hips, something near-devilish dancing in those dark eyes.

"What?"

"I think we need to try that again."

* * *

*R&I*


End file.
